Fawkes
| epithet = | gender = Male | jva = | Funi eva = | bounty = ???,000,000 }} '''Diabolito Fawkes' (ディアボリト • フォーク, Diaborito Fōku), referred to simply as Fawkes (フォーク, Fōku) by his associates, is a Revolutionary and one of the five leaders of the Remnants, filling in the position of West (西, Nishi). He is considered the general of the Remnants' army. Having been a former slave to the Diabolito Family, Fawkes has developed his own reasoning for opposing the World Government. His primary belief is that the "sheep" must be erased, referring to those who live and accept the injustices committed by the . Appearance Fawkes is a man of average height, being noticeably shorter compared to the more larger characters. His physical build is hidden by his clothes, but underneath is an extremely muscular body which he has been developing since his childhood. His attire, while in the Remnants, consists of an owl-like mask that covers his face, leaving holes for the eyes and mouth. He wears the standard colors of the Remnants with a red cloak, gold lacing, and a turquoise suit, accompanied by white gloves and black boots. As far as physical features, Fawkes has striking golden eyes and brown skin. Fawkes_Personality.png|Fawkes' disguise. Fawkes_Colors.png|Fawkes' color scheme in the manga. Fawkes_Delgrande.jpg|Fawkes as a pirate. Fawkes_Maskless.png|Fawkes' without his disguise. Personality Fawkes has very extreme views of the world, molded from his personal experiences. His rough upbringing in the kingdom of Delgrande would be the cause of his violent tendencies, as he was forced to brutally fight against others in the coliseum for the amusement of the bandit family. Years of physical, emotional, and mental abuse would encourage him to embrace his darker thoughts. Seeing that causing harm was the only thing he was applauded for, with the bandit family even giving him their name of "Diabolito" due to this fact, Fawkes held onto his ruthlessness in order to please his superiors. Through growth and maturing, Fawkes would begin to mask his dark traits well with a cheerful and goofy persona to better interact with the leader of the Remnants, Merlin, and his colleagues. He has called this persona Fawkes, while the destructive side of him is called Diabolito. Fawkes' experiences with the Diabolito Family fuels his hatred for the World Nobles. Despite the Diabolitos not being of royalty; bandits assuming the position of royalty, they are still comparable. People who believe that they are higher than most, and because so, they step upon the weak. Fawkes also holds a grudge against the residents of the Delgrande Kingdom for being weak and allowing the Diabolito family's crimes. This would birth his ideals that "sheep" are no worse than the "shepherd" that they follow behind. Relationships Merlin Fawkes considers Merlin to be his rival in terms of ideology. He has much respect for the man, and credits him for saving his mind from complete darkness. Merlin gave Fawkes a purpose and a plan to follow. He vows to sacrifice himself for Merlin if it means their goals can be achieved. Solas Elizabeth Lefay Abilities Haki Busoshoku Haki Fighting Style Fawkes has developed a fighting style which he calls Toro Danza (トロ・ダンザ, Toro Danza, lit. "Bull Dance"). It combines maneuvers, such as dodging, rolling, and lunging, with grapples and holds. Combined with his agility, the fighting style is extremely hard to predict. The style has two stages: Capote, which involves observing the opponent's fighting style thoroughly and spotting any vulnerabilities. The main goal behind Capote is to encourage the opponent to expose the mechanics behind their fighting style while also giving Fawkes a chance to formulate his method of attack. The second stage is Vara, which involves attacking the opponent using the previously obtained information. With Vara, Fawkes targets the vulnerabilities and pressure points in the body to weaken the opponent to the point where their movement is slowed. Finally, Fawkes can grapple and subdue the opponent, making them submit through pain and pressure. From that point, he will break the opponent's bones or worse. In conclusion, it is a very organized style of fighting. History Major Battles Synopsis Behind the Scenes Trivia * Fawkes is named after , a member of the English Catholics who planned the . He was a famous revolutionary. * The name Diabolito comes from , a pirate known for his violence. References Category:Revolutionaries Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Remnants of the Revolutionary Category:Delgrande Category:Diabolito Family